


Limbo

by Emerald_Fire_90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Fire_90/pseuds/Emerald_Fire_90
Summary: Amidst the Battle of Hogwarts, Tonks dies and goes into Limbo with many other characters.





	Limbo

“Oh, bloody hell! Why in Merlin’s name are _you_ here!?” Mad-Eye Moody barks at Tonks’s seemingly airy existence lying down on the grass. 

Why the bloody hell _am_ I here? She looks at her surroundings. “Where am I?” 

“You’re in limbo. I think you’re waiting for-” his sentence is cut off when her husband appears on the grass next to where she was just lying. 

“Remus!” she exclaims, panicking, as she attacks him with a hug while he’s still on the ground. “We’re in limbo! We’ve died!” 

Remus looks up at Moody, who now has two very much working, human eyes. Moody says, looking at Remus’s impassive stare, “Interesting what this place can do, eh?” 

Remus stands up, looks at his arms (no scars!) and then at his surroundings. He stops at Tonks, his face blank, and says, “Teddy.” 

“My mother will take him in. If she doesn’t, I’ll be sure to haunt her until she does.” Tonks grins. 

Remus gives her a small smile and asks Moody, “So what now?” 

“I’ve got a few people to reunite you lot to,” Moody starts walking, both legs intact. 

After what seems like hours, or it could’ve been seconds, they come to Hogwarts. Only it’s completely deserted and beautiful on the inside, and on the outside, no trace of the battle currently taking place. As they enter, they hear very faint whispers, so faint they could have been imagining it. But they know it’s the living, screaming and fighting their way to peace and survival. For all they know, they can be standing in the middle of two enemies firing killing curses at each other. But they are already gone, torn from the mortal world by a killing curse and a ten-fold stupefy to the heart. 

“Moody, where’re you taking us?” Tonks asks while looking around at the eerily desolate castle, holding her husband’s hand. 

“To the Gryffindor common room. We have serious business to attend to, so keep your trap shut!” 

“There’s no one else here, you mad old hatter,” Tonks remarks. 

Remus laughs at this. “Alright, dear. Let’s just walk in silence for now.” 

Tonks raises an eyebrow at him. “Me? Silent?” 

Again, he chuckles. “You’ve a point there, love.” 

She smiles while playfully nudging him on the arm. 

They walk up the winding steps, down various corridors, and up even more staircases, when they finally reach the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady looks at us with sad eyes and says while shaking her head, “Oh dear, more of you. There are far too many people in here.” She swings open to reveal a vast and beautifully decorated common room with a dozen people of the varying Houses; to Remus’s heart-ache, Colin Creevey has joined their number. 

He shakes his head thinking, He was only sixteen…

But he stops mid-thought to look at the beautiful, twenty-one year old doe he’d had an immense, unfortunate, almost uncontrollable (due to lycanthropy) crush on during his time at Hogwarts. Standing next to her is her twenty-one year old husband, black hair messier even in death. And standing in front of them is a thirty-six year old Sirius Black. He never thought he’d see him again so soon. 

“Alright, you two?” Moody captures their attention. Turning to Remus, he adds, “I take it you recognize them?” 

That’s when Lily looks over at them (seeing only Remus at first), her mouth opens slightly. 

Remus whispers more to himself, “I’d never forget those eyes.” 

Tonks looks at him with a quizzical brow. 

“Well, I mean, Harry has them.” Remus says lamely to his wife, who scoffs and walks towards the trio before he knows what’s happening. 

Tonks says to James and Lily, “Wotcher! It’s been a few years, eh?” 

James looks at her, puzzled. After a second, his eyes widen and he says, “Nymphadora? Nymphadora Tonks? Merlin, you were our flower girl!” 

Suddenly, Remus feels uncomfortable standing next to his young wife. How is he supposed to explain, especially to the most wonderful woman he’d ever known, that he’d gotten married and had a kid with a girl thirteen years his junior? He doubted even Sirius knew the situation, even though he was still alive when he and Tonks started arguing about age differences. 

“Call me Nymphadora again, Potter, and I’ll hex you,” Tonks looks at him with venom. 

James raises an eyebrow and says with a crooked smile, “Feisty one.” 

“Ever my young cousin.” Sirius winks at her. 

Tonks throws her arms around him, saying, “Sirius! I’ve missed you!” 

Sirius squeezes her back just as tightly and says, “I’ve missed you, too, Cuz. How unfortunate that you’re here already, though.” 

Tonks looks down at her shoes for a moment then back up and says, “It was a really strong Stupefy. I was hit in the heart.” 

The three of them look at her sympathetically. 

“Well, you’re in good hands now, dear,” Lily says to a twenty-five year old Tonks. But then she finally looks at Remus as if just noticing that he’s standing there. She says warmly and with a sparkle in her eye, “Remus Lupin.” He stiffens up, not knowing what to expect. “I’ve missed you so.” She hugs him. 

He melts while her arms embrace his shoulders, his hands around her waist. He whispers in her ear, a smile playing on his lips, “Lily Potter.” 

They let go and, still smiling, Lily says to Tonks, “So, what’s the situation here?” 

Remus opens his mouth but Tonks beats him to it. “We’re married. And we’ve just had a son. Named him Teddy, after my father.” 

“Oh, love…” Lily says, looking defeated, thinking of their little boy. Thinking of Harry… “How old is he?” 

“Just a couple of months,” Tonks looks at Lily with sad eyes. Two young mothers mourning the too-soon loss of the joy of motherhood. 

“Well, at least he’ll be left to someone loving and responsible, yeah?” Lily asks desperately, James squeezes her hand. 

“Of course. My mother will look after him,” Tonks mumbles. 

“Remus, you old chap! About thirty-eight now, yeah? You look fantastic! I swear, it’s this place that makes everyone look even better. Especially me, though I don’t know how it accomplished that.” James slicks back his hair, which does nothing for how messy it it. 

Remus shakes his head with a smile. “The afterlife hasn’t deflated your head one bit.” 

Lily rolls her eyes but smiles. “He’s just sour that I still consider him an arrogant toe-rag.” 

“Hey, you married me,” James says matter-of-factly, tickling her ribs. Her laughs tinkles in the air. 

“The truth hurts, dear Lily,” Sirius claps James’s shoulder. 

She rolls her eyes again and James kisses her, which makes her squeak. 

Remus, feeling that familiar green monster start clawing at his insides, pipes in, “Well, to be honest, mate, I thought I’d be a few years older before I was reunited with you lot.” 

Sirius pats him on the back and says, “I think there’s a reason we’re all here, though. Together like this. Something young Harry will be going through soon.” 

Tonks looks curiously at the four of them. “What’s going on with Harry?” 

“He’s got the Resurrection Stone. Had it for a while now. Doesn’t even know it,” James shakes his head, almost smiling. “Boy, am I proud of my son…” 

“What’s that got to do with you lot?” Tonks looks at James and Sirius. 

“We’re going to be summoned to the Forbidden Forest, to guide him. I know I won’t let him down,” Lily says, determination in her voice. “My darling son is going to avenge us all.” 

“But no pressure,” James winks at her. Lily playfully smacks him on the arm. 

“Merlin’s beard. All of that responsibility for a seventeen year old boy,” Tonks once again looks down at her shoes. “But then, why am I here?” 

“I can’t honestly say for sure, but isn’t that why Moody is here, too?” Lily looks over at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. And that’s when she spots him. All exhausting and frustrating thirty-eight years and six feet, five inches of him. She breathes, “Sev.” 

James and Sirius follow her gaze. James says, “Oh bloody hell, Snivellus! He just can’t leave you alone, can he? Even in death!” 

Lily looks at him, murderous. “Say that nickname again. I dare you.” 

James’s eyes widen and let’s go of his wife’s hand. Sirius looks at James sheepishly. 

“I have to go talk to him,” Lily says with conviction. 

“Like hell you do!” James and Sirius say unison. 

“He’s a lot different than he used to be.” Remus speaks up before he can stop himself. 

James and Sirius look at him, offended. 

“Seriously, it’s been almost twenty years. We’re all dead now. Perhaps we should get over this?” Remus looks at his friends, hopefully. 

Lily looks at Remus with sincere thanks in her eyes, he looks at her sheepishly, a blush creeping up his neck. 

Tonks whispers to him, “I’m going to go talk to Moody. Find out why I haven’t just gone on.” 

Remus looks at her, wondering if this will literally be the last time he sees her. He finds that he feels sad but says, “Alright, I’ll be here. Hopefully.” 

\----- 

Lily leaves James and Sirius behind while she walks towards her oldest magical friend, Severus Snape. As he watches her approach, he draws himself up, wondering what’s going to come out of her mouth first. 

But she hugs him. Faintly, she hears protests from James behind her and Remus telling him to ‘calm down, Lily can handle herself’. She will have to thank him later. 

Snape feels his heart swell as she hugs him tighter. The memory of their friendship severing forever tears at him, wishing more than an afterlife with her by his side that she forgets every wrong he’d ever done her while living. 

“Words cannot describe how much I’ve missed you,” Lily chokes back tears. “You’re my oldest friend, Sev.” She holds him at arms-length now, staring into his eyes, searching for an answer to a question she doesn’t want him to ask. She adds, the tears finally spilling, “You look so tortured.” 

He opens his mouth, then closes it, then opens it again, “I-” 

“I forgive you.” Lily looks into his watery eyes. 

“I need to talk to you,” he says finally. 

“Of course.” 

They walk outside of the common room. 

“I take it Professor Dumbledore showed you my… my memories?” Snape looks at Lily. 

“Yes. Sev, I never knew how much you-“ 

He cuts her off with a searing kiss. At first she’s shocked, then she realizes he’s not a bad kisser with lips so soft and a tongue so warm. His arms snake around her waist, pulling her closer, but then she realizes… 

She pushes him back, but not harshly. 

Snape rights himself but smiles. “Please forgive me. I just, I had to do that. I never had the opportunity when we were alive.” 

“Why did you do it, Sev?” 

“The kiss or-,” Snape looks at her sheepishly. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

He looks at his shoes, wishing beyond anything that this conversation was not happening. But she did say she’s forgiven him… 

“I have no idea, Lily. Just please, I’m begging you. Please know that I never meant it, I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Lily Evans,” he can’t believe he’s letting his guard down after all this time but Lily always had that way with him. Knew how to draw out his vulnerable side and make him feel like the best man in the world. Oh, how he loves his Lily… 

“It’s Potter, Sev,” Lily looks at him sadly. 

This truly hurts him, deep down. “You say that like you don’t it want it to be.” 

She gasps, “Severus! Honestly! James Potter may be a lot of annoying things but he’s my husband, the father of my child, and I love him!” 

The father of her child… so many incredibly torturous nights did he wish Harry was his own. So many detentions he had to give him to get rid of that particularly annoying feeling. 

“I’m sorry,” he breathes while looking into her beautiful, almond-shaped, green eyes. Before he can stop himself, he adds, “Harry has your eyes.” 

“I know this. He’s my son.” 

“His eyes were the last things I saw before I… came here.” Already all he wanted to do was continue that kiss. A kiss he was never lucky enough in life to receive. “Merlin, you’re so beautiful.” 

Lily blushes, but holds his hand anyway. 

“How did I get myself into this mess? I died telling Voldemort exactly what he wanted to hear. I’m the biggest coward the wizarding world has ever known,” he spits, looking down at his shoes. 

Lily brings her forehead to his. 

A second later, a dark, hurt voice interrupts the moment. “What. The hell. Is this?” 

Lily wheels around to look at James, her face flushed. 

Snape says, “Absolutely nothing, Potter. Nothing for you to worry about anyway.” And he walks back into the common room with a feeling so delicious, he thinks he ought to be thrown straight into hell. Not only does she forgive him for a card he dealt poorly all those years ago, but she accepted his kiss! If that’s not heaven, he doesn’t know what is! 

How ridiculous that I’m a thirty-eight year old man giddy over a twenty-one year old woman’s embrace. He thinks disturbingly to himself. He shakes his head and stands by Moody and Tonks. 

“Did you ever get my nice reminder to not be a bleeding snitch at Grimmauld?” Moody addresses him, a snarl playing on his lips. 

“No more than twice. But Potter and his stupid little friends made sure a few Death Eaters found out about the headquarters when they failed to Floo properly. Or so I’ve heard,” Snape stands stoically. 

“Cut the shit, Snape. Even in death, you’re an insufferable arse,” Tonks snaps at him. 

“Careful, Nymphadora. You don’t want to disappoint your mentor with your callous words.” 

Leaving Tonks fuming and Moody shaking his head, he walks back out of the common room to come face to face with Fred Weasley. 

Fred immediately frowns, looking his old professor in the eye, “I didn’t know I was in hell.” 

Snape looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “Watch it, Weasley. I can still-” 

Lily interrupts. “Are you Molly and Arthur’s son?” 

Fred looks at her, shocked at being regarded by such an astonishingly beautiful woman. He unconsciously smooths out his hair. Snape rolls his eyes at this gesture, James sizes Fred up. 

“Yeah? I’m Fred Weasley, I’m dead center of the Weasley clan. Well, was.” Fred looks away feeling a bit sad and annoyed. 

“Oh dear, we were supposed to meet you at your afterlife position…” Lily wrings her hands together. 

“I had an afterlife position? Intense. But, it’s really not a problem. Obviously I found this place with no issue. Well, there was a slight issue. I think I was supposed to be here about ten minutes ago but the issue is resolved!” Fred looks at Lily with a small smile. “But you’re the beautiful Lily Potter; Harry Potter’s clever mother.” 

Lily smiles but gives him a look that says, ‘Back off, kid.’ James and Snape give him a look of disgust. 

“What a smarmy, little git,” James mumbles behind Lily’s back. She elbows him in the ribs. 

They all walk back into the common room and Fred says out loud, “Professor Lupin! Tonks! What the hell are you two doing here?” 

Tonks says, “Wotcher, Fred! We’ve died, mate. And now we’re here.” 

“Well, don’t sound too excited. This is the most depressing thing that’s ever happened to me. Who else do I know here?” Fred looks around the room. He sees Colin Creevey talking to Lavender Brown in a corner. Shaking his head, he adds, “This is just too much. I really wish I could go back.” 

“We all do, love.” Tonks rubs his shoulder. Remus puts his hand on his other shoulder. 

Sirius walks up to them and says to Fred, “Well I don’t much fancy seeing you here.” 

“Sirius!” Fred hugs him tightly. He releases him and says to them all, “What are we all doing here? Why aren’t we all just… going on, as they say?” 

“Some of us are here because we’re needed in other areas soon. Others are here because they’re afraid to go on,” Sirius says. 

“I don’t think I have the nerve, yet.” Fred shakes his head. “I want to wait until George gets here.” 

“I’m afraid you might be waiting a while, my dear,” Lily and James walk up to them. 

Fred sheds a single tear before he really breaks down. “I was just talking to Perce, too. My stupid git of a brother.” 

Suddenly the portrait door opens and in walks Albus Dumbledore. Everyone goes quiet and looks at him. 

He regards everyone, “I’m sure you all know how you got here. The confusion will stem from why you are here and have not gone on.” 

Everyone is listening intently to him. “Mr. Creevey. Miss Brown. Your job is simple and should be regarded with high honor as you will be the ones to help create a family.” 

Lavender and Colin look at each other with utter confusion. “You two will be Mr. Ron Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger’s consciences to ease them into their relationship today.” 

Lavender looks appalled. Colin still looks confused. Dumbledore continues, “When you are successful, you shall go on to your next life.” 

“Bloody hell, this never ends…” Lavender spits at the ground, walking in front of Colin out of the common room. 

As the spirits of various, former witches and wizards are called to Dumbledore’s attention and given their assignments before they are able to ‘go on’, he has only a half dozen people left. 

“Mr. Weasley, Professor Snape. Neither of you has an assignment. Rather, you both have two very important decisions to make regarding your afterlife.” 

Fred looks at Snape, who keeps his eyes locked on Dumbledore’s face, waiting for whatever nonsense he’s about to be handed. 

“Mr. Weasley, you can either stay in the nether until your twin, George arrives in approximately eighty-eight years, seven months, three weeks, four days, and two hours, and go on with him to another life of twins, or you can go on now and never return to this earth. I will remind you that eighty-eight years will seem like a few seconds but the wait will be twice as long.” 

Fred looks at him, trying to understand this logic. He concedes, “Will I be able to think on it?” 

“I’m afraid that decision is left up to Merlin.” 

Fred looks down, wondering what the hell to do. “I think I’ll stay. I’m able to explore the castle and go to the Burrow and stuff, right?” 

Dumbledore smiles at this innocent question that can only be asked by a twenty year old man. “Of course.” 

“Good, because this limbo thing would get pretty boring if I was stuck in here.” He walks over to a plush armchair and plops himself down, waiting for whatever will come next. 

“Professor Snape,” Dumbledore looks at him. 

“Headmaster, I hardly think ‘professor’ is necessary anymore,” Snape says exhaustively. 

“On the contrary, you received the proper training and taught at this legendary school for nearly seventeen years. The title ‘professor’ is most appropriate in your case.” Dumbledore smiles at him. Snape rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time. 

“Well then, what are my ultimate decisions?” 

“You can choose to be with Mrs. Lily Potter in an alternate universe” (James looks completely disgusted, Lily shocked) “where you never called her that disgusting, derogatory term or you can choose to go on to another life where you, Severus Snape, never existed, but are such, a completely different person. Like Mr. Weasley, you must choose now,” Dumbledore says peacefully. 

Snape looks at Lily, her green eyes calling his name; wanting it all with him. “Am I dealt the same childhood in this alternate universe?” 

“Of course. You would not be who you are without your upbringing.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of…” Snape mumbles. 

“If you do not trust yourself to not make such a horrible mistake in your friendship with Lily, I’m afraid you’ll have to choose a completely different entity.” 

Sensing that Lily is being taken away from him again, he says quickly, “I’ll take Lily. I’ll take, you.” He looks at Lily desperately. 

“You stay away from my wife, Snivellus!” James thrusts his finger at Snape. 

“Enough, my good men. Enough.” Dumbledore raises his hands. “Professor Snape, I’ll ask you to come to the fireplace.” 

Snape follows Dumbledore to the mantle. “This next life you have chosen. This is your second chance, your last chance. If you are to repeat your mistakes, you shall be dealt the same card as today. If you are not, you will marry Lily immediately following graduation from Hogwarts and have four children with her. James will marry a woman five years his junior from Beauxbatons Academy and will have two children with her ten years after your graduation. Your eldest son will be dealt the same card as Harry James Potter has today but his name shall be Tobias Evan Snape. And although you will still be sorted into Slytherin, you will never delve into the dark arts due to your absolute and complete devotion to Lily Evans. Your memories will be erased as soon as call out your mother’s name in the fireplace. Good luck, Severus Tobias Snape.” 

Snape steps into the fireplace, ready for his redemption. He nods curtly at Dumbledore, looks at Lily with desperate eyes, and calls out his mother’s name. And with that, Snape is gone from this world forever. 

“Mrs. Lupin,” Dumbledore looks at Tonks. 

Tonks draws herself up, waiting for the verdict. 

“You also have two very important options. One of which is to stay in the nether until Mr. Lupin is finished with his assignment and then go on to the next life with him. Or you can go on now and start over in another life. I must remind you that your decision also effects Mr. Lupin.” 

Tonks looks at him uncertainly. “What do you want to do, Remus?” 

“Live another life, a fuller life, with you,” Remus says to his wife sincerely. He looks at Dumbledore, “Can we not be so far in age next time? I’d like to spend more time with this erratic young lady.” 

Dumbledore smiles, “Perhaps Merlin will be kinder next time. Unfortunately, I have no control.” 

“Then I’ll stay until he’s finished.” Tonks says finally, looking immensely satisfied, then goes to sit by Fred who is distractedly picking his nails. 

Dumbledore turns to the last three, “Mr. Black, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Unfortunately I do not have two choices for you three to make. You simply must go on to the next life. But not until your assignment is done.” 

All four look at him intently. “You are to report to the Forbidden Forest in approximately thirty seconds. You will guide Harry through his journey to me at King’s Cross Station where I guide him back into this life. After that, you will simply be memories to him and will go on. Good luck.” 

_And thirty seconds later…_


End file.
